The Trouble With Dancing
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Inspired by a scene in the movie 'Anastasia'. Two members of the same team dance under the watchful eyes of the ME- and he reflects on his choice to let them dance. Jibbs; pre-series/pre-Paris. One-shot.


A/N: This one-shot is thanks to the movie Anastasia, and one of the songs 'Learn to Do It (Waltz Reprise)'. My awesome friend Nina loves Anastasia just as much as I do, and so this is for her!

You should definitely listen to the song; what inspired this one-shot was that when I listened to it, I thought of Ducky watching Jenny and Gibbs, and this came into being. It's pre-series and pre-Paris, so keep that in mind please! Most of the dialogue is taken directly from this scene of the movie- I've changed some so that it isn't completely out of character. Enjoy!

Nina I love you! I hope you feel better soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS or the lyrics from Anastasia.

"_Vlad, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them dance."_

* * *

><p>"Dancing lessons?"<p>

Jenny Shepard was looking at Medical Examiner Donald Mallard as though he had suddenly grown another head. He nodded, smiling at her with a kind expression.

"Yes, my dear. You and Jethro are attending the Marine Corp Birthday Ball next week with a cover as a married couple; you must make sure that you both can dance," he explained, and Jenny's eyes narrowed, remembering Director Morrow informing them of said operation. He hadn't mentioned dance lessons.

"Ducky, I know how to dance," Jenny said, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. Ducky's eyes twinkled, and Jenny tried hard not to huff.

"We need to be sure you can both dance well together," Ducky replied simply, and Jenny bit her lip to stop the childish retort.

"After this is proven will we be finished?" Jenny asked, looking at the elderly ME imploringly, who was looking at her with unhidden amusement in his features.

"Yes, Jennifer," he answered, adjusting his glasses. "After you and Jethro have proven that you are acceptable dance partners, you will be finished."

Jenny let out a soft sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing.

"How about my home, at around 8 o'clock next Saturday?" Ducky asked, looking at her over the rims of his glasses. "That is if you aren't busy."

"Ducky, I date this job; I don't have time to date a man," she replied, sensing his true meaning behind the comment. Ducky's eyes flashed, and she bit her tongue. This man was going to get her in serious trouble one of these days.

"Well then I look forward to seeing both you and Jethro," Ducky said and Jenny nodded, glad to be out of Autopsy. Ducky was quite good at getting things out of her; she had to be more careful with what she said.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Ducky opened the door to his house the following Saturday and admitted the redhead at the door with a smile, bestowing a kiss on her cheek. He took her coat, and admired her for a moment.<p>

She was dressed in a blue dress that fell to her knees, with white edges to the short sleeves the ended just below her shoulder, and a thin brown belt that flattered her thin waist. She had simple brown shoes on, and her hair cascaded in a single ponytail that fell to midway down her back.

He led her to the sitting room, where Jethro was already located, a glass tumbler bourbon in his hand, half—empty. The blue-eyed agent's eyes widened at the sight of her, and he stood, looking her over. Before he had a chance to make a comment, however, Ducky had taken the tumbler from his hand and set it on the table, and was dragging him to the center of the room by the arm, where a space had been cleared for a make-shift dance floor.

"Jethro," he said, placing him there, and tugging Jenny forward to stand in front of Jenny.

"I'm not very good at this," Jethro admitted, and Jenny's lips curved up in a smirk, her green eyes twinkling slightly. Jethro placed one of his hands at her slim waist while she touched his shoulder, and their other hands met in midair, settled together lightly. Ducky took a few steps away, touching a button on an old music player, the soft beginning strains of a waltz starting.

"And…one two three, one two three, one two-no," he said, cutting their motions off after stopping the music. "Jenny, _you_ don't lead- let him."

Slightly startled, they came back together, the position almost natural-looking for the two of them. Ducky restarted the music, and the crystal-clear notes of a flute rang out, beginning the piece. Slowly, the couple began to move, and Jethro leaned forward slightly, his words quiet and a little hesitant.

"That dress is really beautiful," he said, his voice a low murmur that made her heart speed up a few beats. Her cheeks flushed, matching her hair.

"Do you think so?" she asked, looking up at him as she bit her lip to hold in the embarrassed smile.

"Yes," he answered, sending her a half-smirk. "You should wear it."

"I am wearing it," she replied softly, raising an eyebrow at him, and he looked away, laughing roughly to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh- right," he said, looking down at her with unreadable dark cobalt eyes. "I'm just tryin' to give you, a, ah-"

"Compliment?" Jenny asked quietly, teasing him with her wide, forest green eyes. He didn't need to reply; his smirk was enough, and they danced in silence for a few moments. The crystal sounds of the bell chimes, and the woody, beautiful pitches of the violins filled the surrounding air, and Jenny relaxed in the comfortable atmosphere.

"They've certainly got the hang of it," Ducky mused to himself, sitting in a chair on the outskirts of the open area. Jenny was beautiful; even in the dim light of the sitting room she was radiant, glowing- full of confidence. She looked like she was born for the dance floor; every move she made with Jethro was graceful and fluid- magical. The two dances kept looking at each other, their eyes making silent conversation with one another. Ducky sighed, reading the signs in their body language. "I guess I forgot just one part- romance."

The couple spun a few more circles, eyes still only for each other.

"I never should have let them dance," he said to Countess as the Corgi jumped up onto the chair with him, her large eyes looking back at his.

Jenny and Jethro continued to dance in circles, spinning gracefully together. Their motions were that of one person; they made no mistakes, as they knew each other so well.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy," Jenny said, but her eyes were still locked with his.

"Kind of lightheaded?" Jethro asked, his body touching hers in all the right places- he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah," Jenny replied, swallowing as her heart sped up again.

"Me too," Jethro revealed, leaning forward slightly to say the words in her ear. They stopped moving, but he kept hold of her warm, soft, small, _perfect_hands. "Probably from spinning. Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped," Jenny pointed out quietly, looking up at him, her eyes wider than the Grand Canyon.

"Jenny, I…" Jethro trailed off, lost in her beautiful emerald eyes, his words disappearing- not that he had them very often.

"Yes?" she asked, her hands tightening in his slightly. Jethro didn't say anything more- he merely leaned forward, his lips a breath away from hers and-

Countess growled under her breath and Jethro stopped, his eyes still closed. But he couldn't go through with it- he couldn't kiss her because he knew he'd hurt her. Jenny's eyes were closed, her hands still in his, and everything about the moment was perfect- but he just couldn't do it.

"You're doin' fine," he said instead, and he could feel the disappointment radiating from her as he stepped away, clearing his throat. He went back to his bourbon and Jenny stayed in the empty space for a moment, collecting herself.

Ducky looked down at Countess, shaking his head.

"Those two will never learn."


End file.
